Mon Bon Monsieur Dans Sa Boite Bleue
by Siampie
Summary: Une correspondance à sens unique par une petite fille qui écrit celui qu'elle considère comme son ange gardien...Et qui sait avec un peu de chance elle voyagera sans doute avec lui un jour. Du neuvième au onzième docteur.
1. Chapter 1

Mon Bon Monsieur dans sa boite bleue

Chapitre 1

Meredith Black a 8 ans en ce beau jour de septembre. Elle venait vivre l'une des plus terrifiantes aventures de sa vie. Des machines de métal avaient débarqué dans le cœur de Londres la veille. Ces machines ne cessaient de répéter « Exterminer » et tuer toutes personnes qui voulaient fuir. La petite Meredith détestait Londres. A ses yeux il y avait trop de mondes, beaucoup trop de mondes. Et si elle ne faisait pas attention elle pourrait s'y perdre et ne plus jamais retrouver le chemin de sa maison. Alors à chaque sortie elle s'accrochait à sa mère désespérément craignant que sa petite main ne se détache malencontreusement de la grande main de sa mère.

Ces machines étaient effrayantes et elles ne cessaient de tuer de pauvres gens innocents. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'est précisément à cet instant qu'elle aperçu un homme. Il était grand, il portait un polo et une veste en cuir noir. Il n'avait pas énormément de cheveux sur le crâne mais il avait de grandes oreilles. Et ses yeux étaient bleus. Bien qu'elle fût fascinée par la couleur de ses yeux, elle put remarquer autre chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Tandis qu'elle l'observait une des machines s'était approché d'elle. Mais ce qui l'effraya encore plus que la perspective de mourir fut l'absence soudaine de sa mère qui dans la panique générale avait disparut. Alors elle l'appela désespérément sans pour autant obtenir une réponse. Le brouhaha générale couvrait sa petite voix enfin pas par tout le monde car l'homme l'aperçu et couru dans sa direction. Il mit la machine en déroute grâce une sorte de stylo dont le bout était éclairé d'une lumière bleue. La machine cessa de bouger. L'homme s'avança vers la petite Meredith et s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras. Et tout en essayant de calmer les pleurs de la petite fille il lui murmura à l'oreille : « Tu as étais très courageuse tout est terminé maintenant. Tout va bien. » Pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnue elle lui fit confiance et se calma aussitôt. Elle voulut répondre merci mais la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : « Où est ma maman ? » Alors il lui fit signe de regarder derrière Meredith vit alors sa mère. Cette dernière se jeta sur sa progéniture et la serra tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu briser sa fille en deux. Quand la mère se sépara de sa fille, l'homme les mit en garde : « Allez vous mettre en sécurité le plus vite possible et enfermez vous à double tour ne sortez sous aucun prétexte. » Sur ce il s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus. La mère de Meredith pris les conseils de ce mystérieux personnages au sérieux. Toutes les deux se sont enfermés dans une petite boutique pas très loin et allèrent se cacher au fond du magasin.

Les minutes sont très vite devenues des heures. Mais les machines quittèrent le sol londonien ou du moins ils disparurent sans explication logique. Meredith malgré les protestations de sa mère se dirigea vers l'avant du magasin et poussa les portes. Sa mère la suivait quand elle vit que ces affreuses machines avaient disparu. La population comprenant qu'elle avait échappé à une mort certaine poussa à l'unisson un énorme cri de joie. Meredith vit de nouveau cet homme et elle appela sa mère mais encore une fois le bruit couvrit sa voix. Mais l'homme l'aperçu à son tour et il lui sourit tout en se dirigeant vers une boite bleue dans laquelle il pénétra. Au bout de quelque secondes la boite disparut ou plutôt s'évanouit.

Avant de s'endormir ce soir là la petite fille demanda à sa mère : « Maman c'était qui ce monsieur ? » « Je l'ignore ma chérie mais on dira que c'est un bon monsieur » « c'est quoi un bon monsieur maman ? » « C'est un homme qui aide les personnes sans attendre un merci en retour. » « Alors c'était un bon monsieur avec une boite bleue » « Qu'est ce que tu dis ? » « Il a une boite bleue je l'ai vue et même qu'elle a disparut comme par magie. » « Tu as du rêvé mon cœur les boites bleue ne disparaissent pas comme ça. Dors maintenant et faits de beaux rêves » « Bonne nuit maman » Même si sa mère ne l'a pas cru, Meredith était sur de ce qu'elle avait vu. Puis elle se mit à chuchoter : « Merci mon bon monsieur dans sa boite bleue. » Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que quelque part dans le ciel, parmi les étoiles le bon monsieur avait reçu son message avec beaucoup de joie. Il ignorait sans doute de qui il venait mais son message était si sincère qu'il le reçut malgré la distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Mon Bon Monsieur Dans Sa Boite Bleue

Chapitre 2

Trois ans s'était écoulés depuis la première fois où Meredith avait aperçu ce mystérieux étranger. Ces machines métalliques et le sauvetage miraculeux effectué par cet homme continuait à rythmer ses nuits. Enfin pas toujours, disons qu'il lui arrivait de rêver de cet instant. Mais peu importe elle avait développé une certaine passion pour les étoiles. Son père lui avait installé un poste d'observation, elle passait toutes ses nuits à les contempler. Bon elle ne saurait distinguer les constellations correctement mais elle y trouver un certain réconfort.

Mais depuis peu elle avait cessait de les observer. Meredith, maintenant âgée de 11 ans, avait une peine de cœur. Oh ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Ce n'est pas à cause d'un garçon qu'elle pleurait mais à cause d'une femme. Oui ! Vous avez bien lu. Une femme. Vous souvenez vous de la mère de Meredith, cette femme qui avait affublée ce mystérieux personnage du sobriquet de bon monsieur. Et bien elle avait quitté le domicile familial. Alors vous comprendrez qu'elle ait le cœur brisé. Ses étoiles adorées elle les avait un peu négligées.

Bien qu'elle rêve assez souvent de cet événement cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle pense à cet homme aussi souvent. Elle y pensait une fois de temps en temps quand elle se remémorait cet événement. Mais depuis un moment elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Elle se souvenait du moment où il l'avait pris dans ses bras. A ce moment elle se rappela qu'elle avait une sorte de confiance aveugle en cet homme. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là pour être à nouveau dans ses bras et ne penser à rien d'autre. Son père était incapable de lui apporter un réconfort car lui-même était dans un état lamentable. C'était d'ailleurs Meredith qui le consolait et l'écouter quand il en avait besoin. Meredith avait besoin de se confier et d'un réconfort aussi éphémère soit il. Alors elle prit un papier et du stylo et commença à écrire à son bon monsieur dans sa boite bleue.

_Mon cher Bon Monsieur Dans Sa Boite Bleue,_

_Aujourd'hui on est le 1__er__ Décembre 2001 et c'est bientôt Noël. Ma mère est partie de la maison depuis le 11 Novembre 2001. Elle m'a abandonnée. C'est fou n'est ce pas comment une maman peut abandonnée sa fille. Je ne comprends pas. Peut être ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, peut être ai-je été une mauvaise fille. Sinon comment l'expliquer. Vous ne vous souvenez sans doute pas de moi, mais je suis cette petite fille que vous avez un jour réconforté parce qu'elle avait peur de ces machines qui avait attaqué Londres. Moi je me souviens de vous. Je ne me suis pas présentée mon nom est Meredith Black. Enchantée de vous avoir rencontré. _

_Bon Monsieur j'aimerais tellement vous revoir et partir avec vous dans votre boite bleue. Elle est un peu petite c'est vrai mais je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place. Je ne sais pas où vous êtes parti la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Mais j'aimerais partir avec vous. Bon Monsieur j'ai mal, vraiment mal à la poitrine. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur m'a été arraché. Est-ce que c'est mal de toujours l'aimé alors qu'elle est partie sans dire au revoir ni même se retourner ?_

_Mon Bon Monsieur si vous exister réellement, si vous n'êtes pas le fruit de mon imagination pouvez vous m'emmener loin d'ici ? Emmenez-moi loin de toute cette souffrance et de cette douleur même pour cinq petites minutes je veux juste oublier tout ceci. Je veux juste être loin. Je veux arrêter de pleurer._

_A Bon Monsieur Dans Sa Boite Bleue_

_De la part de la triste Meredith._

Tandis qu'elle écrivait ses mots un flot de larmes se déversa sur ses joues. Elle souffrait tellement de ne pas voir sa mère. Elle souffrait uniquement à l'idée de passer Noël sans sa maman. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas expliqué grand-chose. Mais elle avait pour un instant soulagé sa peine. Ses quelques mots couchés sur ce papier l'avaient soulagé.

A quelques années lumières de la Terre, le Bon Monsieur reçu sa lettre. Il est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas posté mais les messages qui venaient du cœur semblaient parvenir à cet homme. Surtout ceux de Meredith. Le bon monsieur n'avait pas changé. Il était le même. D'ailleurs il revenait d'un de ces voyages sur Pluton 3. Mais ceci ne rentre pas dans l'affaire qui nous concerne. Tandis qu'il lisait cette lettre il ressentit toute la peine que pouvait éprouver cette petite fille. Puis il se souvint de cette petite fille qu'il avait secourue lors de l'attaque des Daleks. Il se souvint qu'à cet instant il avait éprouvé un sentiment étrange. Il ne saurait dire ce que c'est mais il sut qu'elle était _fantastique_. « Ne vous inquiétez Meredith, les choses vont s'arranger. Les blessures guérissent avec le temps même celle du cœur. » Puis il ajouta tandis qu'il s'activait autour de sa console « On m'appelle le Docteur et je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. »

Alors que Meredith observait ses étoiles elle a cru entendre une voix qui lui murmura : « Ne vous inquiéta pas Meredith, les choses vont s'arranger. Les blessures guérissent avec le temps même celle du cœur. » Ce n'était qu'un écho, et selon son point de vue elle avait sans doute rêvé mais cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle esquissa un sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

Mon Bon Monsieur Dans Sa Boite Bleue

Chapitre 3

Meredith et son père avaient déménagé dans le Powell Estate. Tous les deux avaient liés une amitié nouvelle avec leurs voisines de pallier. Une mère vivant seule avec sa fille de 19 ans. Meredith avait aujourd'hui 15 ans et tous le monde l'appelait maintenant Merry (=Joyeux en anglais). Elle avait su surmonter l'abandon de sa mère. Si elle avait su surmonter cette épreuve c'est grâce à cette correspondance qu'elle entretenait avec son bon monsieur. Elle ne sait toujours qui il est mais il reste bien là quelque part dans sa mémoire. A chaque coup de blues elle lui écrivait toujours. Et à chaque lettre elle demandait toujours la même chose « _Pouvez vous mon bon monsieur m'emmener parmi mes nombreuses amies les étoiles »_ mais ne reçu jamais de réponses. Elle ne perdait pas espoir cela dit.

De son bon monsieur personne n'en su jamais rien. Son père travaillait au garage en bas de chez elle, il travaillait même avec le petit ami de leur jeune voisine. Merry s'était elle-même choisit ce surnom. Pour la simple et bonne raison elle voulait combattre cette mélancolie qui s'emparait d'elle souvent. De cet ennui dont elle souffrait parfois. Elle espérait ainsi combattre son ennui et sa mélancolie. Elle le fit au travers de son prénom mais aussi au travers de ses lettres. D'ailleurs elle devait mettre son bon monsieur au courant des derniers évènements.

_Cher Bon Monsieur_

_Cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne vous ai pas écrits. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment de temps entre le déménagement et l'école je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Mon père a un nouveau travail qui lui permet d'être là plus souvent qu'avant. Je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir au moins quand je rentre de l'école il est là pour m'accueillir. Pas que je sois toujours seule. Nos voisines m'invitent souvent pour le thé quand mon père n'est pas encore rentré. Et on dîne même avec elles parfois. Mais ce ne sont que des banalités. Si je vous écrits c'est pour vous parler de quelque chose de vraiment très intéressant, étrange mais intéressant._

_Ma voisine travaille dans un prêt à porter en ville. Figurez vous qu'hier soir elle prétend s'être faits attaquer par des hommes en plastiques enfin des mannequins quoi. Elle a d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague mais malheureusement tout ce qu'elle m'a dit par la suite s'est avéré vrai. Elle dit avoir été sauvée par un homme étrange et qu'une fois qu'elle fut sortie du magasin celui-ci explosa. Aux infos ils ont parlés de cette explosion je ne pouvais que constater qu'elle ne m'avait pas mentie. _

_Vous savez ce que je crois que vous êtes cet homme étrange qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et pour ça je vous en remercie. Alors si vous pouvez nous débarrassez de ces mannequins vivant ce serait tout aussi bien. Surtout je n'exerce aucune pression d'aucune sorte sur vous. Je crois que c'est a peu prés tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. J'espère recevoir une réponse cette fois ci bien que je pense que mes espoirs soient vains._

_A Bon Monsieur Dans Sa Boite Bleue_

_Merry Black_

_P.S : Pouvez vous mon bon monsieur m'emmener parmi mes nombreuses amies les étoiles._

Quand elle posa son stylo elle entendit une porte claquer au dehors. Quand elle sortit elle constata que c'était sa voisine. Sa jeune voisine agée de 19 ans était en train de sortir précipitament de son appartement :

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Lui demanda alors sa voisine en enfilant sa veste

Euh…qui ? Répondit Merry surprise

Un grand type il vient tout juste de sortir, lui demanda à nouveau sa jeune amie

Je n'ai vue personne…. Mais attend, Rose ! Appela Merry »

Sa voisine Rose descendait précipitamment les marches à la poursuite de cet homme. Merry observa la scène de loin. Rose s'arrêta à la hauteur de cet homme et lui parla. Mais la conversation entre Rose et cet étranger ne dura pas longtemps. Quand il s'éloigna il pénétra dans une Boite Bleue. Quand Merry l'aperçu elle n'en crut pas ses yeux c'était la même boite bleue que dans ses souvenirs. Bien que maintenant elle trouvait que la boite avait l'aspect d'une cabine téléphonique. Elle comprit à cet instant que l'homme avec lequel Rose s'entretenait quelques secondes auparavant n'était autre que son Bon Monsieur Dans Sa Boite Bleue.


End file.
